


Its just a vacation

by Dontlookformee



Series: We're cousins [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: .... - Freeform, Cousins, Crossover, Fluff, For crossover animes being cousins, Guess you already know who is the cousins huh, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Matsuoka Rin, Mentioned Sourin, Romantic Comedy, Same universe AU, The black hair and blue eyes cousins., What's a freeform??, i have a thing, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontlookformee/pseuds/Dontlookformee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama pays a visit to his cousin, who lives on an another region, along with a certain fiery ball of energy that is Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its just a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ so, here's the first one. I hope you guys will like this ^^ 
> 
> This is un-betad chapter...so...expect mistakes. Lots of it. 
> 
> Enjoy~:^)

It was a summer vacation and today is a great day to go to a beach or pool or somewhere to cool down the summer heat or just lay around the house with the AC on full blast or go to the mall. The house of the Kageyama's was empty with only one member of the family remaining, the rest was already at a vacation somewhere out of Tokyo and wont be home until the next six days. That one member of the family was going somewhere else. He already have his bag, that is full of clothes fitted for a week, and its comfortably placed on his back, his left hand clutching the strap of his back tightly as he opens the door. 

The glaring heat of the sun greeted him as he hastily closes the door and locks it with the keys and placing it under a pot. He turns around only to see a mop of fiery orange, his gaze lowered and--

He jumped back from shock and his back hits the door as he saw the full view of a grinning face, freckles and all, he growled at the smaller but older boy."Hinata you dumbass, stop scaring people!"

"Eh! I am not! Bakageyama! And I have been waiting here for you since six in the morning, you could have atleast hurry it up a bit more" Hinata crossed his arms on his chest while Kageyama only blinked at him.

"That was two hours ago"

"Thanks for pointing that out Bakageyama and I won! Haha! Kageyama: 365 Hinata: 366" Hinata pointed out smugly, this seems to wake Kageyama back to reality and scowl at the orange haired boy.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Kageyama asked the shorter boy who grinned brightly at him that he thinks that the summer sun suddenly got jealous cause it was really beginning to be more blazing hot...or was it just his face...

"Im coming with you, dumbass Kageyama. " He looked at the older one with an incredulous look.  
"Wait, I dont remember inviting you along!"  
"Ehhh! Yeah you did! You said so three days ago!" Hinata answers as he puts down his orange bag on the floor.

Three days ago:

"Uwah! Its so hot! Im dying!" Hinata cries at the small electric fan, sweats gliding down his face.

"You wont be sweating that much if you keep your mouth shut" Kageyama argued back as he tries to sleep of the heat but as his own sweat drips down on his face, makes it hard to do so.

"I wanna go swimming! Or go to a beach or something to keep us cool!" Hinata cries again, wiping his sweaty face. 

"Ill pass on that for now, cause Im going to my cousin's place and Ill be there for a week." Kageyama answered absent-mindedly and realized his mistake but it was already too late. 

"Ehh!? You're going to leave me melt away here while you go cool off somewhere!" Hinata whines as he shakes the other boy on the shoulder. 

"Cut that out dumbass! You're making me dizzy!" Kageyama shouts but Hinata only shakes him more violently and cries.

"No! I wont stop! You're no fair! How come I get to suffer this heat!" Kageyama felt his head throb so he blurted out what came to his mind first. 

"Alright! Alright! You can come if you want!" The shaking stops and Kageyama sighs in relief. He opens his eyes and saw a hopeful looking Hinata.

"Really? I can come with you?" Kageyama was about to fully denied that when he saw the full teary puppy eyes the other was giving him and he looks away, fealing a slight heat coming up to his neck. 

"You can if your mom allows you" 

"She will! She will!!" Hinata cried.

"Fine if she does, be back here at three days, exactly at 6 am. If you even get a second late Ill leave you behind. Oh and make sure you have your own money to buy for your own ticket" Kageyama smirked mentally. Cause there is no way that Hinata's mother will approve of it.

"Yes sir! I'll go ask her now!" Hinata bounced up and off he goes. Kageyama sighed in relief as peace and quiet finally reaches his room and soon enough he was nodding off to sleep. Completely forgetting what just happened a few minutes ago.

 

So there Kageyama was, starting his one week vacation on a different region, stuck on a plane for a an hour or so with a ball of energy that is Hinata. (Kageyama was the one who paid for both of their ticket as punishment for forgetting)

 

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking..."

 

÷÷÷

 

"We have now arrived at Tottori Region, Thank you for flying with us..."

 

"So Tobio-kun...how do we find your cousin?" Hinata asked as he takes a bite from the his bread (which Kageyama bought for him for being two hours late)

"I dont know" Kageyama shrugged as they wait for their luggage. Hinata blinked at Kageyama.

"Then how are we supposed to meet your cousin?" He asked.

"We'll just meet them at their house,I guess" Kageyama muttered the last part as he sighted their bags coming their way. Hinata took the last bite of his bread.

The latter heard the last part and raised at eyebrow at him "you guess? Do you even know where your cousin lives?" 

Kageyama grabbed his bkack travelling bag as Hinata grabs his orange one. "Nope. But I know the place, we'll just take a train to go there, their house is the shrine so it wont be that hard to find."

"Why not just text your cousin?" Hinata asked as they walk through the bustling airport.

"Aunty said that nii-san doesnt bother with his phone, so if I text him now the possibility of him seeing my text and him texting back will be three to six" Kageyama answers as they exit the airport. 

"Three to six minutes doesnt sound so bad" Hinata said confuse. Kageyama hailed a cab and snirts at the other boy. 

"I wasnt talking about minutes dumbass" Hinata looks at him confusingly as the cab stops infront of them. Kageyama opened the door and dumped his bag at the back seat.

"Then what?" Hinata asked as he goes at the back seat and Kageyama on the passenger seat. 

"I was talking about weeks" Hinata gaped at Kageyama. Just what kind of person Kageyama's cousin is?!

"Where to boys?" The taxi driver asked. 

"The station please"

 

÷÷÷

"Two tickets please. Thanks" Kageyama looks at the ticket in his hands and turns to give Hinata his."Alright Hinata, this is yours--" but the older boy wasnt there. 

Kageyama looks around frantically, looking for a mop of wild orange hair anywhere in the crowded place. 'That dumbass!' He thought as he tries to find the smaller boy. He was about to shout out the other's name when he heard a slightly scared cry of a familiar voice. 

"Tobio!" Kageyama quickly turns around and runs to the other direction he was about to go look for the other. 

"Shouyo!" Kageyama shouts back, ignoring the weird looks the other people were giving him.

"Tobio!" Kageyama turns his head to the right and saw the tuff of wild orange hair and Hinata's relief face as they locked gazes. Kageyama moved his feet as Hinata does the same, when they were approximately close enough, Kageyama sighed in relief. Hinata was grinning sheepishly his face slightly red. The train hasnt arrived yet and Kageyama was itching to do something ridiculous. 

Hinata watches carefuly as Kageyama raised his left hand and gently placed it on his cheeks, the warmth on Kageyama's hands made Hinata to burry his face more. 

"Hinata..." Kageyama's soft voice entered his eardrums and felt his chest go 'badump, badump' Hinata felt his cheeks go red. What is happening with Kageyama? Was he that scared when Hinata got lost? Was he--

The gentle hand that was placed on his cheeks was gone and felt both of his cheeks being stretched apart. 

"You dumbass! What the hell were you thinking running off with yourself?! Huh?! Want me to kill you?!" Kageyama shouts as he pinches Hinata's cheeks. 

"Im sorry!! Owow!!! It hurts! Im sorry!! I wont do it again! Please let go of my cheeks!" Hinata cries in defeat. Kageyama felt his nerve tic and squished Hinata's cheeks. 

Fortunately, for Hinata, the train was approaching so Kageyama has no other choice but to let go with a sigh and gave him his ticket.

"Dont go running off! Your mother will kill me if you suddenly get lost" Kageyama muttered just in time as the train stops and they both got in. Hinata looks at Kageyama, making sure that the other isnt angry at him, he giggled silently when he saw the tip of his ear burning red. And just replied an "okay, Tobio" with a wide grin.

And Hinata doesn't mind that Hinata gave him a scowl as the train starts moving again. 

 

÷÷÷

"Next stop..."

"Wahhh!!! Tobio look at the ocean!!! It looks so beautiful!! Can we take a dip later?? Can we? Can we?" Hinata awed as they finally arrived at their destination. 

 

 

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hinata asked as they climb up the stairs to the shrine. 

"Well, aunty said that they live at the shrine which is at the top of a manhole. And this is a manhole, and there's a shrine just right up this stairs." Kageyama answers beside him.

Hinata looks around the so called manhole, there wasnt anything much about it other than there's a bunch of houses here and there and cats. Lots and lots of cats. 

No sooner, they finally reached the shrine house. Which is a good thing cause it means they made it. The bad thing was that when Kageyama ringed the doorbell the one who opened the door wasnt who he expects it to be. 

"Uhh...we're not lost are we?" Hinata asked as he looks at Kageyama then at the stranger who was slowly smiling at them and wow, they have the kindest smile. 

"I was sure we were not..." Kageyama answered as he looks at the person infront of them. He was 100 percent sure that this person isnt his cousin, even though they havent saw for God knows how long, the black hair and blue eyes are a trademark in their family line.

"Oh you guys arent lost." The stranger chuckled and looked at Kageyama, smiling. "You're Kageyama Tobio, yes?" 

"y-yes sir!" Kageyama answered, a sudden blush forming on his cheeks. Who is this guy???? 

"Oh and who's your friend?" The stranger looked at Hinata curiously. 

"I am Hinata Shouyo, Tobio's friend and classmate!" 

The stranger chuckled "nice to meet you Shouyo-kun" and stepped aside "come inside you two, Haru's still in the bath, so you two can just sit in the living room while you wait. Ah! Are you guys thirsty? Or hungry? Ah! Let me introduce myself, Im Tachibana Makoto, Haru's best friend and neighbor" 

"We're fine. Thank you Makoto-nii san" Hinata politely answered Makoto. Kageyama just stares at the tall brunete, known as Makoto. 

"Well if you guys are sure. I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you, Shouyo-kun, Tobio-kun" with one last blinding smile, he went out of Haru's house. 

Shouyo hums as he looks at Kageyama "He's like Suga-san! He smiles a lot" Kageyama didn't answer the other boy as a monotone voice joined their conversation. 

"Yes, he does." Both boys froze for a moment before turning around and saw in nothing but in his black jammers, hair wet and dripping and a towel draped on his neck was no other than Kageyama's cousin. 

"Haruka-nii san" Hinata looks back and forth between Kageyama and his cousin, they seem to have the same black hair, what makes them different is that Haruka-nii san's eye are like the ocean every time the sun shines its ray every morning, so blue and deep. Whilst Kageyama's eyes are like the midnight sky, dark and mysterious. 

Haruka's eyes were casted at the front door, eyes half lided. Kageyama suddenly remembered his cousin's smiling friend who went out just minutes ago. Haruka turned his attention to Kageyama then to Hinata.

Hinata saw Kageyama's cousin looked at him and he quickly bowed "Good Afternoon Nanase-san, Im Hinata Shouyo. I am Kageyama's friend and classmate. Sorry for the intrusion"

"...its okay..." Haruka answered, he's monotone voice not changing an octave. He turned back to Kageyama and said.

"Your bed is ready upstairs, the first one, dinner would be ready soon" Haruka said whilst Kageyama nodded. 

"Thank you, nii-san" Haruka didn't say anything and just made a beeline to a room. 

"Neh Tobio, your cousin isnt mad right?" Hinata asked as they proceed upstairs. 

"Don't think so, I remember Haruka-nii san has always been like that since we were kids...actually...no...yeah...he's always been like that. So dont worry about it" with that answer Hinata giggles as they enter the first room. 

"I wonder what you were like when you were just a kid Tobio-chan" Hinata teased but quickly backed away when Kageyama gave him a menacing look.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Hinata raised both if his hands, Kageyama smirked but it was soon wiped out of his face when he notices something. 

"Wait...please tell me that there are still some spare futons on the cabinets..." Kageyama said. Hinata was quiet for a moment and opened the cabinets one by one only to see a spare pillow and blanket. But no extra futon. Hinata gave Kageyama a knowing look and said. 

"Whoever gets the futon first" 

"You're on"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> Giving Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated!! :)  
> See you at the next chapter~


End file.
